


Follow-Up

by BubuBORG



Series: Team Medi: Tribe [6]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen, Star Trek: Picard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubuBORG/pseuds/BubuBORG
Summary: FNN interviews Council Leader Azkh of Draenor on the 14th anniversary of Mars.He gives them far more than simple sound bites.
Relationships: Ratbag the Coward/Original Orc Character(s)
Series: Team Medi: Tribe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025067
Kudos: 5





	Follow-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Again, like in “In Memoriam”, this takes place around the same time as the events of the first few episodes of Star Trek Picard S1, i.e, 2399.

The interviewer was being prepped by her handlers, in a opulently decorated room.The subject was already seated, himself surrounded by his staff, one even offering him a glass of water to sip at.He was dressed in his outfit of state, a red jacket with gold epaulets and a sash, an outfit he was often embarrassed to be seen in.He preferred his day-to-day button-up shirt and maroon cravat around his neck.

But this was a special day.

A somber occasion around the galaxy.

“For over one hundred years, the Council Leader of Draenor II, a world in the center of the Rolor Nebula, has seen his colony grow from twenty-five individuals to a region spread to three other satellite colonies.His influence in the Alpha Quadrant cannot be denied, and while many of his public statements and actions have been considered devisive, He has never been without intent and passion.Council Leader Azkh, thank you for speaking to us.”

Azkh nodded.“It’s a pleasure.”

“You haven’t granted us an interview on Draenor II, you’ve only ever given interviews away from home.What’s changed?” The interviewer asked. 

“I feel that, on this of all days, this would be a perfect opportunity to showcase my home and what we’ve accomplished here in the Rolor Nebula,” he replied, with a confident, if practiced, smile.

She nodded.“And you’ve never publicly spoken to your role in the evacuation of Remus.Why is that?”

Azkh frowned.“Because, to be honest, it’s seemed that no one particularly cared about their welfare, save for myself.I decided that my energies were better spent actually saving them rather than telling others to.Sometimes,Ms. Anderson, it’s not what you say, but what you do.”

The interviewer smiled slightly, cocked her head.“Let’s expand on that.Your actions in the wake of the tragedy on Mars, fourteen years ago, was to refuse to sign the treaty banning synthetics.Could you explain your actions for us?”

“Because, like the Remans, and several of the groups that have come to form our society here on Draenor, Synthetics were created by others to serve a society that had come to think of them as inferior creatures.That is antithesis to everything I believe in and to outright invalidate their existence, their struggle in the galaxy is anathema to the ideals my world was founded on.”Azkh raised his chin up in defiance, working the knuckles in his hands, looking very uncomfortable in his dress jacket.

The interviewer changed track.“Indeed, this conflict of ideologies has led to extreme friction with Draenor and the Federation on several occasions in the last five years—with at least one exchange of fire with Starfleet vessels outside your nebula.Do you feel that your stance on synthetics jeopardizes your relations with the Federation?”

“From our inception, Draenor has strode to remain an independent entity.We’ve long ago decided to decline membership into the Federation for precisely the reason we have broken from their mandate to ban synthetics.We have our own morals, and our own conscience, and will not have either dictated to us.”With that, Azkh smiled again.“Whether the Federation can live with that, is up to them.”

The interviewer nodded.“What can we expect from Draenor in the near future?What have you brought us to your home to see?”

Azkh clapped his hands together.“With any luck, we will be successful in recreating the technologies that power our Red Fleet and we will be offering our research for others...for a fair price.”

“And?”

Azkh scoffed slightly.“Not that that development wasn’t perfectly sufficient, but our medical researchers are confident that they have managed to cure the dependency of certain species to Ketrecel-White.As you know, the Dominion used that compound to control their Jem’Hadar soldiers.With this cure, we believe that we can usher in a new era of freedoms for those so afflicted.”

The interviewer glared at him.“One might question the motives of removing the one control there is on a ruthless and deadly solder class of the Dominion.Twenty years after the end of the Dominion War, one would wonder why you would even bother.”

“Because the Jem’Hadar aren’t the only creatures afflicted by dependence on Ketrecel-white,” Azkh snapped.“It’s not always about threats to your precious Federation!It’s not always all about you!”

Before the Interviewer could attempt regain control of her narrative, someone cleared their throat.She didn’t turn to see, but Azkh’s demeanor softened greatly at their sight. 

A lean, green-tinged humanoid with bare arms crossed in front of him, his face stone with shining rings from his lips and septum, his gaze laser-focused on the interviewer.

“I believe my handlers have decided that our time is up,” Azkh said, once again affable. 

“Thank you for your time, Council Leader,” the Interviewer graciously replied, extending her arm.Azkh took it.

“And we’re out,” the line producer said, just behind Ratbag, still glaring at the reporter.Azkh’s face dropped as he got up out of his chair.He turned to a rather large staffer, with large tusks jutting upwards from his jaw.“Escort the FNN back to the beam-up point and inform the _Kroozer_ that they’ll be leaving the nebula shortly.”

“I thought we were going to have a chance to get pick up shots—“ The producer protested.

“Our cooperation was contingent on your interviewer staying on-script,” Azkh informed the Trill producer.“She did not.Our hospitality has it’s limits.You did get your shots overseeing Refuge?” He asked, referring to Draenor’s capital city.

The producer nodded.

“Then it’s been a pleasure.We wish you save travels... _out of my nebula_.” And with that, he turned and left with Ratbag right behind.The door to the chamber closed loudly behind them. 

Ratbag could hardly keep apace of Azkh, who strode down the corridor back out of the Council Building.

“Could’a gone better,” Ratbag remarked.

“It was foolish to agree to this at all,” Azkh growled, unbuttoning his jacket.“Everything we did for them in the Dominion War, everything the Romulans and Remans sacrificed—and they obsess over Mars!A hundred thousand lives lost is a tragedy, but compared to half a billion people killed or displaced... They think they are sole defenders of life, look how callous they are when someone’s politics don’t line up with their own.Have they forgotten Praxis?Have they forgotten Bajor?Cardassia Prime?Mark my words Rattie—A time will come when the Federation will be whittled down to a pitiful few stars on their little blue banner, and good riddance!”

“ _You’re_ in a mood,” Ratbag muttered, as Azkh slowed and took a breath. 

He took Ratbag’s shoulders in his hands.“I’m so sorry, love,” He said to his longtime partner.“I’m dumping all this vitriol on you and I don’t mean to.” 

“You got a lot on your plate right now,” Ratbag replied.“But you wanted me to tell you when we received a new arrival.”

“Yes.”With that, they took an autocab across the Refuge skyline, across Talion Lake to an impressive port, with transport ships taking off and landing. 

It seemed like a lifetime ago that it was just him and Rattie and the kids they’d spawned, growing a life around this lake. 

How far they’d come. 

The dock was guarded by three men from the Blackrock Clan, tan complected and stone-faced.They parted immediately as Azkh and Ratbag strode through. On the other side of a dock was a willowy-looking woman, with golden hair and ears the came to delicate points.Her eyebrows were upswept, and there was a slight buildup on her forehead.

She was, by appearances, Romulan.

“It was not necessary for you to greet me in person, Council Leader,” the Romulan said.

“This is important for me to oversee this personally.This came about from my personal decision,” Azkh told her. 

“As you wish,” she replied, and guided them to a cargo doorway, and opened it in front of them.

As they did, Ratbag’s mouth went agape.

Bodies.

Dozens of bodies, clad in work overalls, in perfectly filed rows.

Their skin was opalescent and their blank expressions were all the same.

“Androids,” Ratbag muttered.“Azkh—“

“My home is a refuge for those who would be slaves no more,” Azkh said, not looking back at Ratbag.“Orcs, Remans, Skreeans, Draenei...and Synthetics alike.”He turned to the Romulan.“Didn’t catch your name, miss...?”

“Sylvanas,” she replied.“Longtime mistress of the _Windrunner_ ,” indicating her ship.

“Well, Sylvanas of the _Windrunner_ , Draenor is in your debt.”With that, the two left, leaving the Blackrock guards to handle the processing of the inert Androids onboard.

Sylvanas watched as they walked away, with a smile on her face.

Not particularly a pleasant one.

“Why Mr. Azkh, I’m _counting_ on it,” she said, chuckling darkly to herself.


End file.
